Information Analysis Corporation (IAC) has developed a new microcomputer-based clinical database system, MEDLOG, which is of great potential use in medical research. The purpose of this project is to modify, adapt and improve the MEDLOG system to meet the specific needs of arthritis and other chronic disease researchers. This work will be done in association with the ARAMIS program based at Stanford University. The ARAMIS program uses the unique TOD computer system on an IBM mainframe at Stanford University. MEDLOG provides TOD-like capabilities on low-cost microcomputers. While considerable interest exists in switching ARAMIS operations to MEDLOG, obstacles such as incompatibilities, differences in features or operation and lack of benchmarks have hindered progress. The overall project will study ARAMIS requirements and incorporate them in MEDLOG. Since these requirements can be generalized to other areas of medicine, the result will be a commercially affordable, advanced computer system for medical research, particularly in chronic disease areas. Phase I will identify and prioritize the modifications to MEDLOG needed for arthritis research. This includes evaluating TOD and MEDLOG, performing field trials, reviewing alternatives and developing a plan of action. A highly qualified committee will provide advice and review. Phase II will execute the plans developed in Phase I.